


Maknae on Top - Shades of Chan

by bluediamondpixies



Series: Seventeen Smut and Drabbles Series [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluediamondpixies/pseuds/bluediamondpixies
Summary: It’s touring season, so Seventeen will be going from one city to another, and of course, they have our designated room in the hotel. I don’t know how they choose the pairing but it’s basically always the same most of the time.And of course Chan is paired with his annoying yet favorite hyung.





	Maknae on Top - Shades of Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops another smut finally done, I don't know but I feel like I'm not good at it but at the same time I cannot stop myself. I always have a thing for a leader-maknae relationship, and in a way this is one, and there might be another one in the future. Look forward for more and hope you enjoy the story.   
> Ps: English is not my first language so please bear with my obviously bad grammar.

It is never easy being the youngest in everything. People will be like, you’re the youngest you should do it. Maknae-ya do this, maknae-ya do that.   
To be honest I’m so tired of it. 

But the thing that I hate the most is this, “Dino whose baby are you?” that sentences from one of the oldest in the group, our Jeonghan hyung, these words comes out from his mouth and I have to answer it precisely, “Jeonghan-hyung’s baby…” 

At first yeah sure it was cute and I kinda like it too, but having to do it almost every time makes me sick of it. 

Despite all that fate of being the maknae, just like a coin, there’s always another side. Being the maknae means you’re being loved by the other hyungdeul. Everyone will think I’m cute. I can be a brat sometimes. And most importantly, if I’m being lovey dovey with some hyung, the other will just think about it as an aegyo and affection. Little did they know what it actually means.

I’m not gonna lie if they asked me who’s my favorite hyung is. I will precisely answer, “Hoshi hyung”. This answer will seem reasonable as he’s the unit leader and he really takes care of me very well. 

Every hyung is really good to me and they have different characteristic as well. For example, Myungho-hyung is the type of hyung who would take care of me in silence, he’s like an actual fairy taking care of everyone, he’s probably one of the nicest guy I know. Jun hyung is the type of that stupid reckless hyung who actually cares, it simply explains everything if you know what I mean. And then we got Hoshi hyung, ah… how am I supposed to explain him. He’s… special. He’s not shy to show his affection towards his dongsaengs, he cares a lot, he can be serious yet hilarious, I really like him. Myungho hyung feels like a mother, Jun hyung feels like a father/brother, and Hoshi hyung feels like.. a lover? 

It’s touring season, so we’ll be going from one city to another, and of course, we have our designated room in the hotel. I don’t know how they choose the pairing but it’s basically always the same most of the time. 

“Okay, so as you all know, I’ll distribute the room key, Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jeonghan will be in room 1201, Soonyoung will be with Chan in room 1202, Myeongho with Jun in room 1203, Jihoon and Dokyum in room 1204,” 

“Why do I always share a room with Seokmin? He’s too loud!” Complained Jihoon hyung to manager hyung. 

“I’m just doing my job Jihoon-ah, please bear with it… I’ll continue okay? Seungkwan with Hansol in room 1205” Seungkwan hyung quickly jumps to hug Hansol hyung as soon as he hear it, the manager sigh, “and lastly Wonwoo will be with Mingyu in room 1206, and you can find me and the other in room 1207,” Manager then distributes the room key and as soon as Soonyoung hyung gets his key he ran to me.

“Maknae yaaaa lets sleep together again~~ hyung miss you so muuuccchhh,” he says as he hugs me and rub his cheek on mine. 

“Hyung we practically meet every day…” I say nonchalantly. 

“Eeyyy but hyung still misses you~~~” He says still rubbing his cheek on mine, I might sound nonchalant but I didn’t refuse his cheek-rubbing either, it strangely feels nice. “We can go to our room now, right?” I asks the manager and he nodded, “Let’s go hyung, I’m sleepy.”

All of us then goes to the elevator and went to our room, Hoshi hyung and I went to our room while hyung still cuddling onto me like a gum. As I open the door and put the card key to light the room, Hoshi hyung quickly closes the door and grab my hand and slam me to the bed.

“Yaah.. I’ve been holding for so long now,” says Hoshi hyung while pinning me to the mattress. 

“But you were holding it so well,” I says seductively. 

Yes, this is the truth, why I like him the most, his reversal charm, how he can be so sexy and cute, intimidating yet soft, we’re a closet lover. 

“You think so? It felt so hard to hold myself from doing everything I want to you maknae ya,” Hyung’s face slowly getting closer to mine. 

“But we’re alone now, only the two of us, what do you want to do to me?” He kisses my lips as soon as I finish my sentence. 

It wasn’t hot steamy kiss, yet, small peck but meaningful. “How could you be this cute and sexy at the same time?” he asks, I can feel his lips pursed into a small smile.

“You’re one to talk hyung,” I says, “Do you know how hard it was for me not to be giddy just to keep my image lately?” 

“And I’m telling you, why are you making a serious image? You grow up too quickly!” Whined Hoshi hyung as he pouts.

“And… who… do… you… think… make… me… like.. this…?” I asked in between kisses to his pouty lips. 

Hoshi hyung smiled, I completely forgot that he’s on top of me body to body until he shifts his body to cuddle up. 

“hhhh, I love you Chan-ah, I really do, let me stay like this for awhile,” Whispered Hoshi hyung as he hug me tighter. 

“And I love you too hyung, I love to cuddle with you too, but,” I broke the hug, “we need to wash up and get some rest, it has been a long day, I’m gonna shower first, okay?” 

I can see Hoshi hyung pouted his lips with the loss of warmth and contact. I really like to cuddle too, but I really want to shower and get rid of all the sweat from the concert. So I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes, the last time I saw, Hoshi hyung is still lying down on the bed. 

I turned on the water and let the water ran through my body from head to toe, feeling the warm water soothing all the fatigue in my body. I washed my hair and my body, and just let the water ran through again as I closed my eyes.

Little did I know, I feel someone’s hand on my back. 

“You always missed this spot aegiyaa (baby), let hyung helped you washed your back,” Says Hoshi hyung as he washed my back. 

It started out just fine at first, but now Hoshi hyung’s hand is not only washing my back but has traveled to my chest and his body is getting closer to mine. I can feel his half hard dick on my body, I let out a moan as he massage my chest. 

“Hyung…”

“Eung? What’s wrong? You’re tired right? Let hyung give you a massage and make you feel good”

He keeps massaging my chest, slowly his hand travelled to my shoulder, torso, hips, his hands is everywhere while his dick is getting harder. I keep letting out moans as my own dick’s getting aroused from his touch. 

“Aawh, it seems like our maknae is getting excited? Have you been a good boy and not touch yourself since the last time I told you last week?” 

I could only mutter an “Eung…” and a soft moan comes out from me again. 

“This hyung is,” Says hoshi hyung while placing light kisses on my shoulder, “also listens to his baby very well and not touch himself either.” I smirked and turned myself to face him. 

“I’m not the only who’s excited, look at you already so hard from touching me, do you like me that much?” I asked him, biting his ear. 

“Eung, it’s because I love you, can baby touch me?” 

I tugged Hoshi hyung’s hard cock as an answer and he lets out a squeak.

“Who do you call baby now?” I asked him as I pinch his nipple. I moved our body so that he’s pinned to the wall. “I already told you, if you want to get what you want, you should give me some respect.” I then grab his cock and give him a squish. 

“S-sorry master, please forgive me” he says as I squish it harder. 

“There you go,” I loosened up my hand. “Now, what does this little hamster want from his master?” I squished his cock again as I place kisses on his face. 

“M-master… p-please touch me.. I-I want to feel good…’ he whimpers. 

“And,” I moved my face to face his nipple and licked it, “what does the master get if he touches you?” 

“M-master can fuck this hamster hard,” he says, I started stroking his cock, precum started to leak from the tip of his cock while my mouth is still working on his nipple. 

“Isn’t that what you want? Is that the only thing you can offer?”

“Aaah!” He screamed as I rubbed my thumb on the slit of his cock and bite his nipple.

“Nggh, m-master c-can do anything he wants to me.”

I grabbed his hair as soon as he finished talking and take his head to face my hard cock. For someone young, I’m pretty proud with my dick, it may not be the biggest in the group but it’s still big. “You can start by sucking me” I forcefully push my cock into his mouth which he receives and start sucking. 

I don’t know about anyone else, but Hoshi hyung can give the best head, I can see stars. I leaned my back to the wall, grabbed hoshi hyung hair and start fucking his mouth. I know I’m not gonna last long, I haven’t touch myself for over a week and I’m dying to release. I set my paced faster and cum inside hoshi hyung mouth. He cough as soon as I let my cock out but he still swallowed all the cum which is a lot. 

“Good boy,” I patted his head.

“But master… hoshi is still hard and it hurts….” I turned the water off. 

“Grab a towel and dry me off,” I ordered. Hoshi hyung then grab a towel and dry myself up, he dry me in everywhere not leaving a single spot and he pays extra attention on drying my cock which is still half hard even after my first orgasm. “Now dry yourself off.”

Hoshi hyung dry himself, but then he sits on the floor with legs wide open and start rubbing the towel near his entrance and balls. 

“Shit, I guess you’re really hungry for me, now take me to the bed.”

Hoshi hyung quickly gets up and carry me to the bed. 

“Master, what should Hoshi do next? Hoshi wants master to touch him,”

“Come here then,” I get up and ordered him to lie down on the bed and put myself on top of him as soon as he lie down. 

Kissing Hoshi hyung is probably one of my favorite things. The kiss is getting hotter, my hands travelled around his body, making sure to touch every skin. I don’t really fight for dominance in a kiss, I rather let hoshi hyung to dominate and lead the kiss. 

I broke the kiss and start nibbling on his jaw, getting lower to his neck, shoulder, chest, tummy, the moan wont stop coming from hoshi hyung’s mouth as I get closer and closer to his cock. And then I just stop there, breathing in front of his hard cock. Hoshi hyung starts to whimper again, wanting more than just hot breath. 

“Master please, hoshi can’t take it anymore, hoshi wan’t to feel master’s mo… aahhh”

I put his cock into my mouth before he even finished what he wants to say. I started bobbing my head slowly making sure my teeth didn’t graze him unless I wanted to. My hands then start massaging his balls as I get faster. 

I like hoshi hyung’s scent, he’s sweet yet musky, to be honest, I can’t fit all of his cock inside of my mouth so I used my hand to stroke what I can’t cover. 

“M-master.. aaah.. chan-ah…” he fisted his hand to the sheets, knowing him well, he wouldn’t last long but this is not what the both of us wanted. 

I let his cock out with a pop, hoshi hyung whined.

“Get yourself ready, make a show for me,” I said. 

No words can’t describe how sexy and needy he is with his legs spread open and fingers in his mouth sucking it eagerly. 

“Why are you sucking your hand so eagerly?”

“I picture it as master Chan’s big cock,” He answers, he then starts putting his wet finger to his entrance.

1 finger at first, I can see that 1 is not really affecting him, and then he puts the second finger and starts scissoring himself. And then the 3rd finger is in. 

“Why are you so hot?” 

“It’s because master Chan is watching me so I need to do my best, is it enough master?” 

My cock is starting to hurt as it reaches to fully hard and precum’s leaking. Damn, I didn’t even touch it yet but watching hoshi hyung made me like this. 

“You tell me, are you ready?” I asked him slightly worried to hurt him.

“yes I’m ready, please master, I want you inside of me, please give me it”

Hoshi hyung then grab me by the hand and slam me to the bed after giving me kisses, he then position himself on top of my cock. I used my hand to direct it to his hole and teased his hole.

He then get himself down and let the tip of my cock in and stay there for a while. I started caressing his thigh to make sure it’s okay. 

Hoshi hyung started to move slowly, as much as I want to get faster and harder, but this is our first sex for a week and I don’t want to hurt him, but I can’t help myself from bucking my hips into his rhythm

Our pace started to get faster and harder, moans are everywhere, it’s a good thing this hotel room is sound proof. 

We changed position and now hoshi hyung is lying on the bed legs are open wide as I thrust myself into him, his moan is getting louder as I hit his spot. 

“Aah chan-ah, over there, again, harder.”

“Where’s your please?” I stop myself cock almost out only the tip is in.

“Please master Chan please, aaahhhh!!!” I slammed my cock right in and hit the spot. 

I’m not gonna last very long, so I take his cock and starts stroking him in the same pace. I put my thumb over his cock slit and can feel his hole getting tighter as hoshi hyung came hard, cum spurting high to my face and over his stomach. 

I take my pace faster with him clenching and after a few thrust I came hard for the second time inside of him. Riding till I’m out and let my cock out of his hole, some of the cum are leaking out as hoshi hyung breathe heavily eyes still closed. 

I moved myself to his open arm and cuddle.

“Are you okay hyung? Will you be able to walk just fine tomorrow?” I asked him shyly. 

“I’m okay… that was the best… I mean, sure I’ll be slightly limping tomorrow you’re fucking huge, but it’s worth it,” I hide my face in his shoulder and he cuddle back. 

“Thank you baby, I love you so much,”

“I love you too hyung…” my eyes are feeling heavy.

“Now get some sleep, but next time, it’s my turn to top,” he says as I closed my eyes as sleepiness takes in and we fell asleep naked hugging each other with cum still inside of him and on our body.


End file.
